


一位不受欢迎的客人

by Elizzzz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizzzz/pseuds/Elizzzz
Summary: 补档，非原创，约的稿子。原作者lof id @nacci





	一位不受欢迎的客人

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，非原创，约的稿子。  
原作者lof id @nacci

与孪生姊妹皮尔特沃夫的宏观洁净不同，祖安像个磕大麻的妓女，蓬头垢面、藏污纳垢，长期遭受魔法的环境无比恶劣，一些变异的红眼睛肥老鼠在街道上堂而皇之路过，而且，很不巧的，今天还下了一场雨，带着有害物质的酸性雨水在地表形成不平的水洼，一只体面的、由比尔吉沃特的玫瑰鳄鱼皮制成的皮鞋踩在上面，在晃动的水面上印出一张诡谲的面具。

烬心情不好，他刚刚杀了四个人。

三位在皮尔特沃夫有名有姓的老爷，剩下一个是在他走出门后拿来凑数的警察，既然是仓促之间的谋杀，没有任何的设计，显得有些粗鄙不堪。他通过黑帮通道从皮尔特沃夫下到祖安里，这里下起了雨。灰暗的雨光通常是谋杀前的帷幕，这令烬心情转好，他临时买了一把伞，朝着事先在祖安预定好的住所走去，他预感到在这平静的雨幕下会有特殊的事情发生。

烬从黑丁默格的杂货铺后的巷子里像只猫似的不为人知地路过，他与祖安的环境格格不入，脚步从容气度坦然，面具和漂亮的披风被水汽闷潮，却不显萎靡。卡达·烬转入一道罕有人迹的巷子，一间修缮过时的公寓掩在枫树陈翠的叶子下，一个人坐在门口。

烬不动声色，异色的眼珠在面具下像蜥蜴薄膜似的转动，他径直走过去，像个贵族般慢条斯理地打开门，将伞收束到手边，雨水从伞尖汇聚掉落，像珍珠般弹跳到台阶旁一只苍白的手侧。

烬提脚踩上去，碾了碾。

而在他身侧的阴影中，一个死气沉沉的男人倚着墙蜷坐，潮湿的鲜血顺着雨水不住蔓延，淌到阶梯上，犹为止尽，使烬的门口前聚起一片淡红的水泽。来访的男人并没有说话、也没有动弹，像个死人。当然，劫大多数都像个死人般呼吸在无人知晓的阴影里。按照往常的会面情形，他应该怒气冲冲、充满偏激，语气会是一种不知好歹的冒犯，烬很包容那样的他，或者说，偏爱，他对他的作品总是很宽容的。而现在呢？劫——这个意识不清的小可怜，像一只被丢弃的大狗、或愚蠢的玩具熊仔似的坐在这里，死气沉沉，令人生厌。

烬伸手捏住他苍白的下巴，居高临下地打量着他。劫因失血过多而意识紊乱，无声地任他抓握，毫不反抗，近乎乖巧，这个词几乎与劫本人相反，不得不令烬感到有些新奇。

但是片刻之后，他就失了兴致。隔着手套的男人的质感令人难以想象的失望，冰凉软弱苍白，甚至令烬有些懊恼，或许他应该在劫还有一丁点的艺术价值的时候杀了他，现在的劫的身体甚至流不出令人满意的血色，哪怕用来当画布都嫌浅淡了些。烬松开手，打算置之不理直接入室。

接着，烬感到了一点阻碍——微不可查的力道，在他那光鲜亮丽的大氅左下方，谨慎的杀手对周围的一切都谙熟于心，因此没有错过那幼猫似的牵扯。烬从鼻腔里饶有兴致地哼了一声，低下头重新看着脚边的男人，那只青白的、沾着泥泞的手固执地拽着他的衣角。

“如果你弄脏了我的地毯，我就拿你的皮囊来替。”

烬的语气里蕴含着危险的戏谑，他把劫弄进房子里之前对他温柔的低语。但在烬把他抱到浴室里的路径中，嘀嗒的鲜血已经像引路的面包屑似的洒了一路，这令烬不太愉快。他把劫扒光后扔进浴池里，蓄高了水位，逐渐把蜷缩着的男人淹没了。在水面没入昏迷的劫的口鼻的两分钟后，水面甚至不再冒出气泡，烬才伸手把他拽出来。

男人像虚弱的溺死者般趴在浴缸旁，反出一些水，仍然意识不清，抽搐的腹部被一道刀口横贯，烬认出那是慎的钢刀留下的痕迹。

“真可怜。”

烬这样评价。

*

意识正呈星云状徘徊的时候被一只铁拳抓回——劫猛地从黑暗中惊醒。在转瞬的失控后，劫将呼吸调整到以往的状态，像只在暗夜里喘息的猫，却在很久之后才意识到自己身处的位置。祖安夜晚的月光并不皎洁，带着不祥的血色，映照在他惨白的脸上。最熟稔的刺客面无表情，却已经将周围的环境尽收眼底，令人遗憾，这里并没有熟悉的气息。

劫翻身下床，失血过多导致动作不如以往迅捷，剧烈的头痛几乎似要炸裂。劫咬着牙尽力隐忍，一声不吭，如同鬼魂般慢慢潜入阴影中。

烬平躺在床上，摘下了面具、披风和皮质内衬，穿着睡衣双手交叠在腹部，像瓦罗兰大陆古老传说中以人血为食的恶魔。老派的唱片机还插着一个刻录着他亲手录制的钢琴曲的唱盘，音乐已止，床头的花瓶里插着朵鲜艳的玫瑰。烬没有睡着，干他这行的要么早在很久之前就已阔别睡眠这种危险的举止，要么陷入永恒的睡眠，因此，即使在他休息时他也有着极大的警惕性，所以很快察觉到房间阴影中的来客：被包扎过的伤口散发着诱人的血腥味，即使已消去了大半，但仍旧无法逃过顶尖杀手那堪比鲨鱼的鼻子；步伐也不够稳重，按往常可不这样。

生病的刺客依旧拥有着不可小觑的危险性，但烬想知道他要干什么。

小腹传来柔软微凉的压迫感，这个举动可能扯伤了男人的刀口，烬听到鼠类轻嗅般的喘息声，很细微，但没能逃过他的耳朵。他的腰侧受到压迫，男人有力的腿缠上来，不算太紧，比起对方惯用的绞杀术来说这点力道不值一提，一只微凉的手从他的睡袍的开领里探入，杀手的身材很好，看起来瘦削苍白却具有力量，皮肤也是属于人类的温热，这点令人十分意外。男人的手慢慢地从杀手的胸膛滑到小腹，动作里有种古怪的暧昧，这套动作怎么也不像一个刺客该做的，缠绵、暧昧、拖泥带水，甚至很……情色。

“刺客用色诱来达到刺杀的目的我见过不少，”低沉的声音从身下本应熟睡的男人口中传来，劫低头注视着他，“但我没想到大名鼎鼎的影流之主也会用这一招。”

烬睁开眼，正饶有兴致地看着身上令人惊异的刺客，男人并非那种美艳漂亮的小玩意儿，他的身体也缺乏妩媚的质感，苍白结实，身上各处都有陈年或新增的疤痕，一个女人或许会贪爱他的强壮，但对于大多男人来说不具备特殊的吸引力，尤其是烬，他一贯兴致冷淡，性欲会随着杀戮消退，但他依旧还是个正常的男人，所以，烬做了一个奇怪的决定。

“继续。”

劫坐在他的身上，全然暴露在清冷的月光下，冷峻的脸没有特殊表情，似乎半夜爬上仇人的床并不是奇怪的事情。他的手按在烬的小腹处，暗红的睡袍已经解开了，底下是暧昧十足的阴影。劫没有说话，他一贯寡言，尤其现在没什么好说的，他的睫毛像蛾翅般被月光漂白，在微不可查的犹豫后，劫的手探入更深的阴影中，触碰到了底下蛰伏的性器。

烬似乎毫无感觉，面上带着微笑，“不得不说，劫，你真是让我大开眼界。”

劫没有因他的嘲讽言辞有所动容，他像个冷硬的石雕，外表顽固不化。腹部的伤口在动作间刺痛不已，但他还活着，伤口上还有包扎，这完全出乎了他的意料，以他对烬的了解，这个恶名昭著的杀手绝对不会产生令人嗤鼻的心软。劫以十分复杂地目光看着身下英俊的男人，这个曾经令他午夜惊醒的梦魇，那些惊人的残暴、铺天盖地的血色至今还令人心悸。劫一度、甚至现在，都把烬当做复仇的目标，但当他身受重伤后，却出于心底里一种奇异的渴望，来到了烬的住所。

他意识到自己的动作有多么不堪。劫用右手轻轻握住烬的下体，敏锐地捕捉到烬停顿的呼吸，这令他感到异样，脊椎似乎传导出一股电流，缓和了他的痛楚。劫缓缓收缩手指，试图讨好手里的性器，他的动作生硬、粗鲁，一看就鲜少做这种纾解性欲的事，但有赖于男人的通性，或者说是烬的礼貌性勃起，劫感觉到手掌中的性器逐渐硬挺，他有些失措地看向烬，正好对上那双诡谲的红蓝双眼，其中的戏谑和探究像蛇信般舔舐着他，没有过多的欲望色彩。

烬看着劫转来的眼睛，微笑了一下，示意他继续做下去。

他突然对劫能做到哪一步充满了兴趣。

而这却令劫犹豫起来，他从小修炼忍术，很少接触性事。叛出师门成立影流后倒是会有女人凑上来，但也没有与男人性交的经验。他停在当场，面无表情，脖颈却浮出筋络来，他感受着手心的炽热黏腻，整个人陷入烬充满打量意味的视线里，于是咬着牙，把手撑在烬的腹肌上，忍着痛抬起臀部，用烬硬挺的阴茎抵着从未用过的后穴，便试图坐下。

他的动作很不得要领，也不温柔，即使下手狠，也没能使烬的性器进入他的身体。而他却出了一身冷汗，咬着嘴唇，汗湿的棕发贴着脸，显出不符身份的年轻和脆弱。烬轻轻地笑出声，笑声像吹灭蜡烛的夜风一般带来温柔的死寂，他打量着身上这个试图献媚的男人，认为这一切十分有趣，简直没有比这更有趣的事情了。于是他伸手撑住劫的大腿，止住他的动作。

“我还以为你已经是个老道的婊子了。”

烬的嘴巴既能说出文雅傲慢的贵族行话，又能吐出如尖刀般锋利的奚落，他说这话的时候的口吻和表情还是那么平静，以至于劫都无法反讥，而且，更重要的原因是——烬的手探到他的下体，修长纤细又擅于杀人的指头慢慢地伸入他的身体里，劫不可避免的产生了对失控的惊慌，他不由地夹紧了屁股里的指头，也无法保持平静，而是露出略带讥讽的冷笑。

“我更擅长摘下你的头。”嗓音干哑，几不可闻。

烬的手指修剪完美，肤色白皙，是一双艺术家的手。此时，他用这双手插进劫的身体里，感受着温热的体温和紧致，宛如在触碰人的心脏般，因此对于劫的挑衅也毫不在意。

“很高兴能看到你这么有活力。”

劫没有再度反击，他双手撑着烬的腹部，身体里像被烬的手指揉搓出了火苗似的，产生一种酥麻的滋味，随着那双微凉、冷血的手的揉戳而发散至周身，这令他的脸上显出血色，不再那么苍白。劫压抑不住呼吸，大腿也在细密的抖动，他感受失控的前兆。他的后穴被烬富有技巧的扩张而变得不再那么艰涩，细腻的指腹磨挲着他紧致的肠壁，从而榨出一些透明的腺液，令这个男性的臀部变得适合接纳性欲。

非常有趣。

烬将手指从柔嫩窒闷的腔道里抽出来，指缝里还有些黏腻，接着，他好暇以整地把主场交给了劫，期望他的表演有所改善。

劫一开始也不知道自己要做什么，看着躺在床上佯装熟睡的烬便做出了这种举动，而现在，他依旧，在心底里有种难以言喻地渴望，渴望着面前这个从他青年时就令他痛苦的男人能够主宰他。于是他紧咬着牙，抚着烬的性器对准收缩不止的肉穴缓缓坐下。

这个过程色情而富有观赏性，在烬的眼里，可以清楚地看见劫是如何一寸一寸把自己纳入他身体里的，与视线所观看的同时，下体没入一个出奇紧致柔软的洞穴，这种难以言喻的触感无疑令烬心情很好，他那双在黑暗中也能看清的双眼像豹子似的因愉悦而微眯，看着因疼痛和快感而有些发抖的刺客，难得一见的浑身破绽、不设防备，下体的洞穴被撑得发白，从鼻尖上滴下冷汗，像泪珠掉落。

劫呼吸紊乱，泄出短促的喘息，如果现在下手杀他不用耗费任何气力。他失血过多，连带伤口的抽动疼得眼前发黑，身上泌出了大量汗水，手心里也濡湿冰凉，下体胀痛酸涩，像被箭矢扎透了身体。劫咬着牙，喘息和汗珠却止不住地落在烬的体表，他紧紧地皱着眉头，在疼痛还未消解时，撑着烬的腹肌，轻轻地抬高臀部，在后穴逐渐适应的痛楚中开始摆动屁股，迎合吞吐着身下这根尺寸不小的性器。

烬平躺在床上，看似漫不经心，却将一只手按在劫的大腿上，隐隐形成一个支点。美丽却十分诡异的红蓝双眼看着在他身上起伏的男人，同时耽溺在一种值得夸赞的快感中。与劫这硬朗的外表不同，他的身体非常柔软潮湿，内里的嫩肉堪比最谄媚的小狗舌头，亲昵贪婪地舔弄着他，烬眯着眼享受着，同时看到劫勉力吞吐着他的性器时在茎身上留下的血丝。劫的动作不太灵巧连贯，这并不出奇，任何一个在身受重伤后还要让男人操自己的人都不会很熟络，他紧紧闷着气，一声也不出，还是那副苦大仇深的老样子。

或许应该加点惨叫声来助兴，这个想法在烬的脑袋里一闪而过。

但是他没有动手实施，因为很快，劫就变得不一样了。劫很难形容他这脆弱潮湿的身体深处的感受，他的内里变得又湿又软，不知廉耻地缠着男人的性器不放，逼迫他一次又一次地用屁股吞吐着那根阴茎。他满身是汗，呼吸紊乱又急促，低迷的喘息时不时从他鼻腔里倾泻出来，当然，还有黏腻的，象征着某种暧昧的渍渍水声，从他们相交的地方在暗夜里清晰地传出，令他感到难言的羞耻。他的鼻尖蔓上血渍似的红晕，紧咬着的嘴唇也殷红异常，紧蹙的眉头被汗浸湿，显得很狼狈。

烬就在他下方看着他，眼神里带着令他现在无法承受的探究，他把身体拿去给烬当婊子用，此时还从中获得了快感，这个残酷的事实让他无从辩解。他慢慢地在烬的身上起伏，这个姿势需要耗费不少的体力，并且会让他的腹部抽痛，如果在往常，这些不会令他有片刻动容。但现在在烬的注视下，仿佛被火烧灼般的耻辱和快感从他身体里发酵，那只有力的、把握着他的大腿的手也像烧红了的烙铁，让他发抖。劫眼前有种异样的潮湿，他隐忍着，下体却随着动作不住吞吸着男人的性器，使他的动作越来越慢，濡黏的水声像挠人的爪子似的搔动着人的心脏。

烬把刺客身体的颤抖、毫无防备的脖颈和发红的眼睛尽收眼底，在刺客逐渐显得缓慢地动作里开口，声音因沾了性欲而越显低沉迷人。

“不得不说，这次尝试……令人着迷。”

把劫弄回房子里的时候他可没有想到这一点。烬抬起身，将身上的刺客拨开，把他按到床上，这番动作要是在刺客没受伤的时候要废他很大的力气，但刺客受伤后这一切都变得好办了，劫还想反抗，却被那双残忍而温柔的手紧紧地摁在床上，那双手像在制作糕点、剖鱼开腹的厨子般有条不紊地把他反身制住。烬的性欲一直偏低，此时却全然有了兴致。他毫不费力地把劫翻过身按在身底下，擅于行凶的手堪称温柔的抚摸着劫的后背，因紧张而不住收缩的肌肉群像小山似的拢起，隔着一层皮肤的血肉像大河般溢满生命力，烬不禁想着把他剖开是什么样的滋味，但不能着急——不能妄动——劫的生命将会是他的最富有艺术价值的代表作。

劫跪趴在床上无法动弹，身体呈屈辱的、雌类受精的交媾状态，挺翘的臀部温顺地拱起，当然，非他本意。劫的脸被压迫在床上，后穴在进行一段性事之后还保持着湿润开阖的状态，充血的嫩肉还发着痒，这让他无比恼怒。

——“放手！”劫的左脸抵在床铺上，阴暗的眼光里还结着一层未消退的生理性水雾，他紧抿着嘴唇，因这耻辱的姿势而发力挣扎，但烬轻而易举地抓着他，声音带着致命的温柔与冷淡。

“或许你应该乖一点。”

假如不知道烬的身份，甚至会把他看做一个温柔的情人，但他彬彬有礼的皮囊下是冷血残暴的魔鬼，而这一点不会有人比劫更清楚。但是对于劫来说，长久地凝视着深渊已经使他双足陷入漆黑的渊薮中，难以跋涉，那些病态的荆棘缠绕着他的心脏，在心跳间产生磨砺珍珠般的刺痛，使他疼痛、饥渴，动作缓慢，他甚至无法反抗，那些装样子的挣扎不值一提。烬富有闲情地挺着腰，将性器贴近刺客的臀部，亢奋的性器再度寸寸扎进紧窒的腔道。

“……”

劫不断汲气，茫然暗淡的眼睛紧闭，他被插的脑袋发麻，死咬着牙。他紧得要命，把杀手夹得不是很舒服，烬眯着眼，轻纾着气，像只餍足的猫，微凉的手触碰着刺客的腰际，激起一阵阵敏感的颤触。——好极了。烬的呼吸夹杂着低沉的声音，响彻在劫的身上，像贝斯声般令人脊柱发麻。烬轻轻挺腰，身底下的刺客就像要散架了似的抖个不止，箍紧的后穴因之前的抽插变得有点湿滑，粗硕的茎体缓缓抽攮拉扯渗血的肉膜，像软刀子似的，劫的眼红了，头抵着床铺，大腿张开着被烬操干。

劫渗出冷汗，痛得跪不住，膝盖不住下滑，很快被烬重新吊高，肉锲似的性器不断往他发烫又肿黏的肉穴里顶，次次操得又深又重，几乎将他的肺腑撞得疼了，刺客被他操得想干呕，眼睑里夹着密密的冷汗。他尽力隐忍着，汗水泌到眼睛里十分酸涩，他半睁着眼，小幅度地喘息，承受着不留情面的性事，却诡异地依恋着从杀手身上获取一星半点的虚假温柔。

这并不奇怪，他是一个遭人背弃的孤儿，通常需要更多的情感倚靠，虽然烬是个杀人如麻的魔鬼，但他看上去英俊无匹气度堂堂，并且他拥有一种猫科动物玩弄食物般的残酷趣味——烬通常把它冠名为“对艺术的追求”，让他的举止中蕴含一种具有危险性的温柔。尤其是面对劫，今日他对劫的宽容简直会让那些聒噪的诗人撰写诗篇——烬这样戏谑地想着，一边伸手顺着刺客具有流畅线条的身体上抚摸，施展些他曾经看过的贵人老爷们的调情手段。

“乖孩子。”他叹息似的呢喃，缓缓俯下身体，伸手温柔地触摸着刺客缠着绷带的腹侧，在颤栗中揉搓着紧张的肌肉，逐渐向上，抚摸着他的胸肌、锁骨，直至脖颈，刺客一边承受着身后深重黏濡的撞击一边发抖，却没有瑟缩反抗，那用不了多大力气就能折断的脆弱脖颈由烬一寸寸的抚摸，指头踅到敏感发烫的耳侧。刺客的发丝像刚诞生的羊羔毛茸一样湿漉漉地贴着皮肤，劫被这隐约的爱抚弄得不住低喘，甚至还发出了依赖的呜咽，紧接着，那灵巧的手就触碰到被他咬出血的嘴唇，像蛇似的探入他的嘴巴里。

“……”劫皱起了眉，在耸动的韵律中大汗淋漓，脸色沾着醉酒似的潮红，含着烬的手指。那根手指拨开他的嘴唇，毫不顾忌地踅进他的齿列里，只要劫稍一用力就可以把这根手指齐根咬断，但是他不会这么做的。烬的手指挑弄着他绯红的舌尖，在黏软的口腔里抠挖，指腹漫不经心地磨挲着坚硬的牙尖。劫眼神黯淡，任由他在自己的嘴巴里作恶，身后连绵不绝地操弄已经不能给他带来痛楚，相反，那股令人恐惧的失控快感逐渐在他身上遍布。劫的嘴角流出止不住的津液，但他已经无暇顾及，而是竭力对抗燎原的快感。

比起身体上的感官愉悦，来源于内心的渴望更无法阻挡。劫的气息仿佛要融化，他在发高烧，身体出奇灼热，令杀手十分享受他身体里的热度与紧致。杀手的呼吸近在耳边，贴着劫的后颈还掌握着一段安全的距离，对于劫来说这个距离无比碍事，他也不知道是怎么了——当然，他病了，病得很严重，烧红的眼睛弥漫着暗淡的光泽，他情不自禁地抬高脖颈，想蹭到身后的男人怀里，他感到很冷，又很热，而身后那个冷静自制的人散发着令他无法拒绝的诱惑气息。

劫喘息着，将自己整个人都贴到烬的身上，他烧得浑身在抖，烬没有拒绝他，这让劫的内心获得了异常的满足，他的颧骨泛着红晕，眼睛像死去的温顺骆驼，被烬的抽插搅得头晕眼花。但这并不妨碍他勃起，劫沉迷在烬给予他的痛楚和快感中，在这种看似温柔的屠戮中性欲大发。他发出瘾君子般的喘息，又试图发出冷笑，却被干得膝盖打滑。烬的手揽住他的腰部，细心地并未按在他的疮口上，他察觉到了劫这古怪的状态，因此发出不明意义的微笑，这笑声在他的胸膛里轰鸣，共振到劫的周身，他在这近乎温柔的笑声里喘息着射出了精。

劫精疲力尽，浑身疼痛，陷入一种高潮后的抽搐中，眼神涣散。烬感受到他的状态，于是松开手臂，让刺客栽到床铺里，在对方意识恍惚的间歇提着腰耸动着对方直至他的兴奋消退，烬才慢条斯理地从刺客的身体里出来，系上睡袍的带子，翩翩有礼地打算下床，将床铺让给受了重伤还被他干了一次的男人。

当他正打理着睡袍，打算去泡上一杯茶时，身后原本意识不清的刺客又凑了上来——劫十分依恋地搂住他的腰肢，像一个不屈不挠的狗崽子，这份黏络让烬感到厌烦又好笑。

他把腰上的胳膊拿开，并未回头，低沉地呢喃着“晚安”。

*

劫是在这个周的第二场雨中离开的，他并没有告知烬，当然，他们的关系也并未达到这种熟络的地步。烬在第二天就离开了这个暂居地，他有很多这样的住所，通常花费不多，而且由当地的黑帮提供。总之，这一次出乎意料的来访和艳遇轻而易举地被雨水冲刷干净，而下一次见面，才是真正的令人期待。

—END—


End file.
